1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to defect observing apparatus and method for detecting foreign matters and/or defect in an object to be tested such as a crystal body and for obtaining information regarding such defect.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, as a technique for obtaining foreign matters and/or defect in an object to be tested such as a crystal body, there has been proposed a technique in which a position of the defect or scattering intensity is detected by a laser tomography and a specimen for observing the defect by means of a TEM (transmission electron microscope) is formed on the basis of such information and composition or configuration of the defect is ascertained by observing the specimen through the TEM.
However, since the specimen to be observed by the TEM is very thin (for example, having a thickness of several thousand .ANG., it is very difficult to form the specimen on the basis of the detected position of the defect so that the detected defect is included within the thickness range.